


a splash of color in this gray world

by ajidhaka



Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, a bit of angst... cause yknow what happened in chapter 19, arata's got a guilt complex don't @ me this is a fact we know this, i read through this like 5 times please be free of mistakes it's 2am, takes place after his quest "boy a" after ch.19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajidhaka/pseuds/ajidhaka
Summary: Takumi was relieved to have Arata back, to have saved him before he lost himself entirely. After he reached his closure in Under Zero, Takumi couldn't help but stare at him again.
Relationships: Aiba Takumi/Sanada Arata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	a splash of color in this gray world

**Author's Note:**

> orghhh i started playing cyber sleuth last week and am about to beat it.. was gonna beat it tonight, all i gotta do is beat up corrupted king drasil, but hhh i was feeling so SOFT for takumi and arata that i.. snapped a bit and wrote this instead. it's also a crime how little content there is of these two SO. I WANNA FIX THAT.
> 
> anyway enjoy this and pls be aware that this is my first time writing arata and takumi so it uuuh might be a bit ooc??

"Quit with the staring already! Jeez!"

Takumi laughed in response to Arata's outburst. The hacker was flustered, always was, when he caught Takumi staring not so discreetly at him.

Truth be told, Takumi couldn't help it. Arata was gorgeous and had always been gorgeous in Takumi's eyes. From the rare twinkle in the hacker's eyes when he was excited to his stunning smile and heartwarming laugh- _Oh_, Takumi was so smitten, so utterly in love.

But right now, his gaze lingered on the hacker for another reason.

Takumi needed to see him with his very own eyes, needed to reaffirm, over and over again, that Arata is here, right in front of him. That he hasn't left him again, that he hasn't gone away to drown in his guilt and go down yet another path that would lead to his own destruction.

"... Oy, are you alright? You've been staring an awful lot lately, in general."

Takumi snapped out of his thoughts as Arata voiced his concern. His brows were furrowed and he looked genuinely worried- He let the walls around himself down for Takumi to show his concern, and show that Takumi mattered to him a great deal.

The cyber sleuth thought about it for a bit before shaking his head in response.

"Huh? Takumi, is your body more unstable than you let on? Then we need to-"

Arata paused as he watched Takumi move to stand by his side. He looked spaced out, per usual, but the sad glint in his eyes did not go unnoticed by Arata.

"...Something else?" The hacker asked cautiously. He did not know how to handle this. Arata was aware, even though he would never admit it out loud, how terrible his social skills were. Always a tad bit too rude, too feisty, too sarcastic- Or plain misunderstood.

He did not want to hurt Takumi by saying the wrong thing. Not again, not after what happened with him-

_Arata felt his stomach sink as it dawned on him._

"Is this about me? About what happened?" he asked out loud the moment the thought hit him. He cursed internally, hating how it slipped out before he could decide whether or not it was the right thing to ask.

"...Yeah." Takumi answered slowly, his voice shaking. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Arata tensed up, waiting impatiently for the sleuth to continue.

Takumi opened his eyes again and turned his head to Arata. He was staring again but the hacker could not call him out for it. Any words he could have said were stuck in his throat as his eyes widened;

_Takumi was crying._

Tears streamed down his face as quiet sobs escaped his mouth. Despite that, he was still smiling, his expression a mixture of sorrow and relief.

"Takumi-"

"You know, you called us idiots but... You're the real idiot here."

Arata's mouth shut closed again when the sleuth interrupted him. Several seconds of silence passed. It felt like there was some kind of tension but at the same time, it did not. Arata tried to, at the very least, relax his posture; Takumi would be patient for him, he knew this.

"...True." Arata responded. He could not deny it, really, especially as he saw how much he put Takumi- _his friends_\- through. It broke his heart, shattered it to pieces, as he saw Takumi crying- Crying because of him.

_He felt a pang of _ _ **guilt** _ _._

Takumi must have been able to tell, as he said:

"Don't."

He paused, hesitant whether or not to say something else as well.

"...And?" Arata urged on.

"And don't leave me- _us_\- again."

Before the hacker could respond, Takumi gripped his hand- _His __**right**__ hand._

Arata unwillingly tensed- The atrocities he had committed with this hand flooded his mind again, yet Takumi tightening his grip on him grounded him back to the present.

_"Arata."_

The way his name sounded coming from Takumi had his heart beating wildly in his chest. God, there were enough things he did not want to face or had already faced the wrong way but this was the one thing he wanted to avoid.

Now _Arata_ was the one to stare at Takumi- Takumi, who was like the sun, absolutely radiant and stunning. He brightened his day at every opportunity and seeing him made sunshine trickle into his cloudy, rainy world.

The hacker could not help but feel like he did not deserve Takumi. Like he would be a burden, a disappointment- Something Arata thought he already was.

But Takumi recognized and accepted his worst traits and still saw the good in him, his curiousity and eagerness and his strong will. Arata knew the sleuth did, shook at the realization, as Takumi confessed:

"I love you. Please, always stay by my side, Arata."

_"That sounds more like a __**proposal**__ than a confession-" _flitted through Arata's mind and he blushed even more than he already did.

_"Too soon, too soon."_ he shushed away his thoughts as he stumbled over how to reply, or even to let it sink in that _Takumi loved him. Takumi loved him back despite all his flaws._

"I... You idiot, of course I will. Promise me to stay with me forever too?" He did not mean for it to come off as a question but he could not help being overwhelmed and barely believing that this was actually happening. He felt his heartbeat ring through his head, his face beet red, as he still stared at the sleuth wide eyed.

"I promise."

Takumi really was the sun- His smile as he replied was so bright, it would light up the entire world. Arata basked in his light, a smile spreading on his face as well. He blinked away the tears in his eyes, joy and relief overflowing in him.

"Aren't you forgetting something though?" Takumi looked both smug and amused as he asked the question, and chuckled as Arata looked at him like a fish.

The sleuth placed his hand- the one that was not holding Arata's- on the hacker's cheek, carressing it as he repeated, his voice soft and loving:

_"I love you, Arata."_

Arata felt his face heat up even more, utterly embarassed and flustered. He avoided saying it back before, the amount of vulnerability it would show making him too nervous.

"Take your time-"

"No! No, I..."

The hacker sighed and, slowly but surely, raised his trembling hand and placed it on Takumi's.

Arata knew he could let his guard down around Takumi. He knew he could trust him, let him know how much he cherished him, how he meant the world to him. So, with a smile spreading on his face, his expression reflection his feelings for the sleuth, he confessed:

_"I love you too, Takumi."_

It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he confessed, like the world just got brighter, a splash of color in all the gray he surrounded himself with. Even more so as Takumi's smile reached his ears, his face adorned with a blush- _Oh_, he was so clearly and undeniably in love with Arata, just like how Arata was so clearly and undeniably in love with Takumi.

It felt natural, like it was meant to be, as they closed the distance between each other, leaning in for their first kiss. It felt right, to move their lips against the other's, to share this kiss with each other, as clumsy and unexperienced as they were.

Everything was right, as it should be, as they basked in their love, content and happy by each other's side.


End file.
